AbstruseXenos
> Be That Low Blood Scum. THRALE CARZUT, better known by his peers as abstruseXenos, is an exceptionally average looking troll of 8 sweeps who managed to survive the Rampage, pretty much the same as the rest of the trolls you'll see around here. He hatched with LOW BLOOD and was as a result slated for a life of low opportunity and quick culling - especially since he possessed practically NO PSYCHIC VIRTUE to speak of. However, his quick thoughts and lofty aspirations managed to save him long enough for the events of HIVESTEM to begin. He is a FORMAL AND BUSINESSLIKE troll, trying to make as little reference to his LOW CASTE as possible, although not actively hiding it.He often deems it necessary to TAKE MATTERS INTO HIS OWN HANDS, especially when the activity involves something he enjoys. One thing he enjoys is BUILDING AND ENGINEERING TRAPS. Before Hivestem, he was not adverse to engineering UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENTS to promote his own survival and advancement. He is not very secretive about this, but expects others to pay him the courtesy of not drawing attention to it. Due to his almost-obsession with looking acceptable and businesslike, he's QUICK TO JUDGE others on their appearances and not very good at all that friendship stuff. Likewise, his affinity for COLD LOGIC has made him socially inadept. However, when confronted with emotional situations or discussions he's usually very EMBARRASSED and has no idea how to proceed. His choice of WRENCHKIND for his STRIFE SPECIBUS was an accident and it doesn't seem to be a weapon fitting with his style, but he has grown used to it and in fact quite enjoys the occasional opportunities he gets to use it. > View Traits. *'Ambitious:' From considerably humble beginnings, for extra brownie points. *'Eccentric:' Name a troll that isn't. This one's eccentricity seems to be about smart ways of looking and doing things - such as a particularly neat trap. *'Logical:' A lot of the time. He tries to make other trolls add up in his head. He usually fails. *'Neat:' Slightly obsessive over it, too. *'Perfectionist:' It has to work just right, which is why he can spend hours building it and rebuilding it himself if it doesn't. > Overview Abilities. Thrale has a couple of useful skills. Psychic As previously mentioned, Thrale has no psychic powers to speak of aside from a vague sense that can determine if any other psychic powers are in use in the vicinity. Physical Of average build, Thrale is neither particularly strong or weak. That's really all there is to say on the matter. Skills A sophisticated engineer, Thrale can put together advanced machines, as well as being reasonably skilled with electronics and such as well. He cannot, however, build robots or computing devices - such a thing has never been necessary. > Examine Lusus. Thrale's lusus is a small cave-aves that's neither particularly frightening nor menacing, though a little odd to look at. For reference, it bears an odd resemblance to a cross between an owl, a hawk, and a bat. Your imagination is probably better at drawing it than anything I can create, so go wild. > Check chumproll. *VictorianAviator - A strange uncouth fellow, but he's provided assistance before. *VerticalArpeggio - Huge fucking uncivilized bitch. A problem. *RepeatingVirtue - Seems vaguely nonsensical, and vastly uneducated. Category:Skystem Category:Male